


Bloom in the Closet

by LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio



Category: RWBY
Genre: Acceptance, Asexual Character, Asexual Ruby Rose (RWBY), Coming Out, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Taiyang Xiao Long, Headcanon, Pre-Canon, Yang Xiao Long Being Yang Xiao Long, ZWEI!!!!, uncle Qrow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio/pseuds/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio
Summary: Ruby has something to tell her family...if they'll ever let her get it out.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Zwei (RWBY)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Bloom in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month!

“Thank you for coming, please take your seats,” The normally energetic fourteen-year-old began, professionally yet eager, ushering her father and sister to their seats.

“Alright Ruby,” her father started, “What did you need to talk to us about?”

“Yeah, did something happen?” Yang inquired, concerned.

“No, but…I’ve done some thinking and,” Ruby said, looking nervous, “It’s time I told you guys something, something I’ve been afraid to tell you. Now, I don’t know how you’ll feel about me after this, but I need to tell you, and I hope that you’ll still be able to love and accept me as I am. I-”

“ _You’re_ the one who threw that baseball through Mrs. Jenkins window?!” Taiyang exclaimed, “I grounded your sister for that!”

“No!”

“That _was_ me, Dad,” Yang admitted, muttering, “Not my fault they moved the diamond over there,” under her breath.

“Yaaaaaang,” Dad said in warning

“What I wanted to say,” Ruby interjected, “is that, I-”

“ _You_ stole my mascara! I needed that last weekend, Rubes!” Her sister accused.

“Yang, I don’t even know what that is!”

“And you don’t NEED to know yet! Or ever!” Tai cut in.

“Dad, Ruby’s fourteen, she can wear makeup, IF she wants to.” Yang shot back.

“OH, nonono!” Taiyang tried to stop her, “You know what makeup leads to young lady? Boys! Hormonally-crazed kids that jump at the first sign a girl might be interested, because all fourteen-year-old boys think that if you put on makeup, it’s for THEM! And we don’t need any more of those arrogant little pigs around here!”

“Uh, guys…”

“What if the _boy_ was the one who put on makeup, huh? Would THAT be better? He won’t get hit on by filthy, hormonal guys.” Yang tried, wanting to use political correctness to feel higher than their father.

“…So a _boy_ can’t get noticed by other boys, Yang?” Dad counters.

“…”

“Or are you implying that a woman shouldn’t be interested in a man who likes to make himself look nice?”

“…”

“And before you say anything, yes, you should be worried about girls, too; what you have down there doesn’t exempt you from being a filthy degenerate that doesn’t deserve to be anywhere near my precious little flowers.”

“…Dang, you are _good.”_

“Darn right I am.”

“AHEM!” Ruby finally cut in, since her family obviously seemed to forget that she wanted to say something, “This is MY meeting, if anyone’s going to argue, it should be with ME!!!!!”

“Oh, sorry sweetie, go on ahead.” Taiyang urged.

“Sorry Rubes,” Yang agreed.

“ _Thank you,”_ Ruby stated exasperatedly, “As I was _trying_ to say, there is something I need to tell you two; and, actually, it _kinda_ has to do with what you guys were talking about.” The rose admitted, nervously, hands clutched behind her back, swaying and looking to the ground.

“GASP! Ruby!” Dad exclaimed, “Tell me you DON’T have a boyfriend right now, young lady!”

“No, Dad, there’s no boy-”

“A GIRL!” Yang deduced, “I’ll kill her!”

“NO!”

“SOMEONE WHO DOESN’T CONFORM TO BIRTH SEX/ A SET GENDER?!” Father and daughter yelled together.

“NO! THERE’S _NOBODY_ AND _THERE NEVER WILL BE,_ THAT’S WHAT I’VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU!” Ruby finally yelled out.

…

“…Huh?” Came from Dad.

Nervously, Ruby began, “I…I just, I don’t know, I noticed that everyone else in my class is always talking about sex and stuff, but I…I just can’t imagine doing it. I thought I was just being immature and everyone else had just grown up faster, but…the more I thought about it, I just…I don’t think I _want_ to do anything like that.”

“…”

“I _tried_ to get interested, and I really don’t have anything against it…but, I just don’t think sex is…for _me.”_

 _“Ruby…”_ Yang tried to begin.

“And I got worried that there was something _really_ wrong with me, so I tried to see the school counselor, but I got nervous, so I went on the internet, and I found out there were other people like me who just don’t…y’know…”

“…”

Clearing her throat, steeling herself, Ruby makes her declaration,

“Dad, Yang… _I’m asexual.”_

“…”

“But this is nothing concrete, guys!” Ruby quickly adds, seeing the shock on her family’s faces, “Who knows? Maybe, in like, ten years, I might feel different, because people are weird, and we change our minds, and one day, you’re like, ‘Huh, I hated peanut butter on my celery when I was a kid, but now I love it!’ or ‘You know what? Puppies are cuter than cats!’ or-”

“Ruby.”

Gulping at Yang speaking up, her and Dad standing and walking over to her, Ruby looks to Zwei for support and oh, he’s still sleeping.

_…Thanks a lot, “Man’s Best Friend.”_

“Guys, I just want to say-”

Before she can get anything out, she’s squeezed between her father and sister and…are they crying?

“Guys?”

“ _sniff_ … _There is a righteous ruler above.”_

“Yang, are you alright?”

“ _hic…My prayers have been answered.”_

“Dad, what’s going on?”

“Oh, Ruby,” Yang says finally looking her in the eyes with the most relieved smile she’s ever seen, “This is the _best_ thing you could have ever told us.”

“It’s a _miracle.”_ Dad agrees.

“Uh…what?” Ruby pipes up, confused.

“You don’t want to have sex,” Yang says, explaining what Ruby already knows, “Our sweet, Ruby Rose will never be _deflowered!”_

… _I hate puns,_ Ruby thinks to herself.

“My baby will never be the plaything of some filthy degenerate!” Dad exclaims, squeezing tighter

“Dad, EW!”

“We’ve got to tell everybody!”

“DAD! Do NOT make this another period fiasco!” And this finally wakes Zwei up, and the dog proceeds to start bouncing around the family happily, ignoring Ruby’s pleas for help.

“Qrow, Qrow you there?” Dad asks into his scroll, having appeared out of nowhere, “Ruby’s doesn’t want to have sex! _It’s every father’s dream!”_

“DAD!!! DON’T CALL UNCLE QROW!!!!!”

_BAM!!!!!_

And the front door is kicked open, and… _Uncle Qrow?!_

“Uncle Qrow?! I thought you were in Vacuo!” Ruby exclaims because, _What the heck?!_

“Came as soon as I heard, short-stack,” he manages to get out, panting, and he’s walking over and grabbing Tai by the shoulders, “Tai, if you are messing with me, I will _castrate_ you, Yang! Tell me he’s telling the truth.”

 _“Every word.”_ The blonde confirms with stars in her eyes.

And suddenly Uncle Qrow is lifting them off the ground, and WOW, Ruby doesn’t think she’s seen him this happy… _ever._

 _“The world is a beautiful place of hope and wonder.”_ He says, almost as if he were in a dream.

“OKAY, ENOUGH!” Ruby finally yells out, activating her semblance and bursting out of the hold, “EVERYONE, STOP BEING…WHATEVER _THIS_ IS!!!” She gestures, to everything.

“…Sorry, sweetie, we’re just so happy.” Dad says eventually, once Uncle Qrow let everyone down.

“So,” she starts nervously, remembering what this whole thing is about, “You guys are _okay_ with all this? You don’t mind?”

“Ruby,” Dad starts, smiling fondly, “I just defended a man’s right to cosmetics to your sister, this really isn’t that far of a stretch.”

“Plus,” Yang adds, “We just made it clear that you could be interested in anyone on the spectrum and they’re all equally not good enough for you!”

“I have no idea what they’re talking about,” Uncle Qrow interjects, “But I don’t have any problems with who your squeeze is. Or if you never want one.”

“We love you, sweetheart,” Dad reassures her, “And if you’re happy, then we’re happy.”

Mouth curving into a smile, Ruby finally relaxes, _“Thanks, guys.”_

“Now, let’s bake some cookies for my brave little baby girl!” Dad announces and, _Cookies!_

“YAAAYYYYYY!”

“Ooooh!” Pipes up Yang, “I’ll find you a button for your backpack!”

“Oh, uh…”

“Don’t worry, sis,” Yang says, patting her shoulder, “If anyone tries to mess with you, I’ll rip their lungs out!” She says, eyes closing from her wide smile.

“Yang, no!”

“She’s right, Firecracker,” Uncle Qrow agrees, “The lungs take too long, go for the throat; it’s faster, and still sets your example.”

“Uncle Qrow!”

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Ruby as a panromantic asexual, but right now all she knows is that she's ace so she thinka she's aromantic too; she'll figure it out later.


End file.
